The Other Side of This Night
by SigSig
Summary: It was supposed to be one night, but he can't bring himself to leave.


For a while, he laid there, his hands folded over his stomach, another's arm strewn over his chest. Staring at the ceiling, silently watching the shifting red and blue lights cast by the neon signs across the street, he thought about what to do next. First, he decided, it would be a good idea to get up and get redressed.

Problem was, extricating himself from the rather firm hold the other had around his chest.

He really wished that he had a name for this stranger. The nature of their meeting was at fault. He wasn't normally the type to enter another's home, let alone their bedroom, without first knowing their name at the least. It was dangerous, for one. Being a man of substantial physique, that wasn't always one of Erwin's concerns, but he liked to be cautious.

Somehow, this stranger made him forget what caution was.

He certainly didn't drink enough to lower his inhibitions. This stranger, on the other hand...

Erwin went to a familiar spot with one of his coworkers the night before. After he bid him farewell, he headed to his car. Somewhere along the way, he realized that he'd gained a second shadow. It was as simple as that. He couldn't even recall noticing this small, rather attractive shadow while he was in the bar, but apparently he'd unwittingly gained an admirer.

Being followed like that, he wondered whether he was going to suddenly find a shiv in his side, but the moment that he stopped, his shadow stopped as well and did a very poor job of pretending that he hadn't been following him. He was really cute, Erwin decided once he got a better look at him. He mistook him for being much younger until he started to approach him and really looked at his face.

Eventually, Erwin was standing toe-to-toe with him, and he wondered whether he was going to continue pretending that he hadn't been following him.

That is, until the slight stranger leaned on him and grabbed the front of his pants – then he had a pretty clear idea of what he was after. Much to Erwin's amusement, he looked up at him with a certain sparkle in his eyes, as if he'd been surprised by the handful he grabbed.

His eyes looked a little hazy, but he sounded lucid when he spoke, so Erwin agreed to follow him. Halfway to the other's apartment, he admitted to himself that he found this unusual little man interesting for a number of reasons. Most were reasons that he couldn't quite place – nostalgic, in some way – but there was also an undeniable attraction.

He could barely say that they met with that embarrassment of a first encounter, but the minutes that Erwin spent walking next to him were all he needed to establish an interest. Erwin admittedly had a type, and this guy was both a yes and a no. He had the type of slight build that Erwin had an eye for, but, to put things mildly, he sounded like a bitch.

Right before he opened his door for him, he said that he was only looking for a one-night thing to take his mind off things. No other explanations – that was all, but it was enough to make Erwin take notice of the bitterness in his voice. With the unspoken agreement that he would leave when it was over, he crossed the threshold, crossing his fingers behind his back.

The sex wasn't what he would've called inspired, but he found it impressive that the guy could handle him. Boy, did he know how to handle him.

He was amusing, and he had a real mouth on him; one he really knew how to use, to put it tastefully. He was probably under two or three drinks, but he maintained an extraordinary kind of focus, as if he'd shut out everything else so he could focus on everything that they did together. Like he said, he was probably using it to distract himself from _something_, but all that focus kept it from feeling impersonal. He may have been a little tipsy, but he knew who he was with, he had a clear sense of what he wanted, and, if the conclusion was anything to go by, Erwin felt like he could assume that he got what he wanted.

When they finished, he rolled over and immediately passed out. The guy never even told Erwin his name.

Damn his curiosity, Erwin _really_ wanted to know. At the point that he passed out, there wasn't much to stop him from getting up to snoop around his apartment, save for the arm that immediately went around his chest and stayed there for the majority of the night.

Against his better judgment, Erwin succumbed to the alluring pull of the darkened room and fell asleep, only to awaking at a startlingly early hour to find that the arm around him hadn't budged.

He was trapped... Except, he didn't feel an especially strong urge to leave yet, so he couldn't really say that. That was an excuse, but that was precisely what Erwin would tell him if he asked.

Once he was awake, he couldn't fall back asleep, so he laid around in the darkness for a while longer. He tried to strain his neck to the side to look at the clock, but he couldn't see over the other's shoulder without jostling him enough to wake him. At this point, he didn't want that to happen. If he woke up and found out that he was still there, against their agreement, he had the feeling that he was going to get his face clawed. At this rate, that was probably going to happen anyway, but still.

He looked really comfortable while he was sleeping.

Yes, he was charmed – straight dazzled by this prickly, unusual creature he'd wandered into bed with.

When the sun finally met the window on his side of the bed, he kept his eyes closed, feeling more than just the sun's rays peering at his face. He couldn't say for sure, but the feeling that he was being watched was unmistakable. The previous night was still fresh in his mind, and, undoubtedly, his bed partner must have been wondering what he was still doing in his bed. Keeping his breathing even, he tried to pretend that he was still innocently asleep and unaware that the other had awoken.

The weight next to him shifted, the sheets rustled, and Erwin heard him utter a groan when his eyes inevitably opened to the piercing sunlight. Regardless of how much he had to drink, the bright sun must have felt like a number on his head. A few heart-thumping, still seconds passed, and Erwin could tell that he was being observed; scrutinized. He was really doing his best to pretend he was sleeping, but he couldn't tell if he was any good at it.

Then, so much to his surprise that he nearly blew his cover, he felt the bedsheets lift and the chilly air around them bite at his bare skin. He suspected that he was just getting out of bed, but Erwin didn't feel him move, and the sheets stayed lifted for longer than necessary.

He heard his bedmate release an astonished _"whoa"_ that explained everything. Finally, Erwin just couldn't help himself, and he let a laugh nearly escape his tightly sealed lips.

Immediately, the sheets were dropped and Erwin felt him jolt back. Opening his eyes, he found him teetering on the edge of the bed, looking an unusually appealing combination of spooked and flustered.

"The hell? Were you awake all that time?" Noticing his compromising state, he grabbed his side of the blanket and used it to cover himself.

Rolling onto his side, Erwin propped his cheek in his palm and finally gave him an appropriate once-over. Despite his small size, he was a lot more muscular than he appeared to be while they were in the dark. "Sorry about that," he said, letting his eyes roam a little lower to one pale, exposed thigh. "I was already awake for a while, but didn't wanna wake you up. It's a Saturday, after all."

He looked at Erwin, narrowing his eyes. "Is that so? Is that why you're still here?"

He was damn good at looking mad, but he didn't sound anywhere near as mad as Erwin had expected.

"You looked lonely." That wasn't what he meant to say. He already planned the excuse he was going to use, so why did that come out instead? Well, there was no helping it now. "You were clinging to me like you didn't want me to go, so it just didn't feel right to leave."

By the time he was done talking, he still didn't look mad. Instead, he went quiet and made a point of looking anywhere other than at Erwin's face. It was obvious that what he'd said must have caught him off guard, but Erwin really wished that he could have heard the thoughts that were going through his head.

"I never got your name, by the way," Erwin said, trying to get him to talk. "I can't believe I spent all night with you without knowing what to call you."

That question... didn't seem to help, for some reason.

His bedmate pulled up his legs and rested his forehead against the back of his knees, heaving a long sigh. "I shouldn't be disappointed that I was right. There was no way you'd remember me."

Remember him? Did they know each other somehow? High school? College? The post office? ...Erwin was sure that he would have remembered such a cute guy if he'd ever met him before.

"Sorry," he apologized slowly, still scouring his memories, trying to recall the time and place where they supposedly met. "I'm usually very good at remembering names and faces, but..."

This guy was worth remembering. He felt like there was something familiar about him the night before, but he just couldn't place it. If it turned out that they used to be best friends and he couldn't remember, he was going to have to shoot himself.

"We used to work together," he said. His words came out sounding muffled while he had his face pressed to his knees, but Erwin heard him well enough. He just didn't understand. "I worked in accounting, though, so I was in a different building. We attended the same meeting together once, but we never actually talked to each other, so it's fine if you don't know my name. I'm not surprised."

Well, at least now Erwin felt like he could feel a little less awful for not remembering his name. Still, he was surprised that he hadn't recognized him. The setting and circumstances may have been completely different, but this guy was still his type, so it was a shock that he hadn't noticed him when they were apparently in the same room at some point in the past. He liked to keep business as business, though, so it was possible that he had simply blinded himself from the possibility. Or maybe it just hadn't been a good day. He couldn't remember it anyway. There could have been any number of reasons why he hadn't noticed him back then.

It was just a shame, was all.

It seemed that he felt the same way. Erwin couldn't remember what happened then, but he must have left an impression on him.

"Your name?" he asked. It was frustrating.

He peeked over his knees, searched Erwin's face for a second, then rested his chin on top of them. "Levi," he said.

"Levi..." It didn't sound familiar. He'd never known anyone with that name, but it did have that strange, nostalgic feeling to it, like he was supposed to know it. Maybe they just had a really good connection or something. After last night, Erwin wasn't going to easily walk away from someone he felt so compatible with, that was for sure.

"Yeah," Levi said, staring at him with a sour expression. "What? Are you gonna say something?"

"I am. But first, why don't you relax? I'm really not going anywhere."

Levi scoffed. "Telling me to relax in my own bed..." He tried to sound put-off, but Erwin could tell that he felt somewhat relieved to know that he really wasn't going to leave. He finally let down his knees and crawled back under the sheets to lay on his side next to him. Levi looked cute like that, with the blanket drawn up to his chin, even if he was directing a vicious glare his way.

"So, obvious question first. Why did you tell me that I should leave last night? Not to make any unnecessary assumptions, but I'm getting the feeling that you have an interest in me."

He looked aside, the furrow in his brow softening, even if his mouth was still stuck on a displeased slant. "I thought it would be best as a one-time thing since I didn't know you too well. 'What if he turns out to be an asshole,' I thought. So I wanted to set the rules myself. Joke's on me, though. You don't seem like an asshole." He sighed. "I didn't think about what would happen if things went well. I don't normally have such good luck."

That was a fair point. Erwin would have gladly left if Levi hadn't been so great. Now that he thought back on their night, the more apparent it became that Levi had been harboring feelings for him. Erwin thought that he treated him well, but to Levi who'd noticed him, his careful attention must have thrilled him.

The more he thought about it, the more appealing Levi became.

"You said that we used to work together," Erwin said, stroking his thumb over the stubble forming along the edge of his jaw. "How long ago was that? You left?"

That was probably rude to ask. It seemed like a sensitive topic for Levi, and he didn't want to rush into asking anything that would make him uncomfortable. He was just curious.

"About a year ago," Levi said. "The atmosphere there didn't suit me."

Erwin hummed. "That so..."

That sounded about right. The people at the company where Erwin worked were all business. Levi didn't seem like the type. He could imagine him in a nice suit, but he didn't strike Erwin as the type who would even own one.

"Last question," he said, shifting to place his chin back into the center of his palm, really studying Levi's face while he asked. "Why me?" No, that was pretentious. "Rather, why didn't you talk to me at work?"

Levi curled a fist in the edge of the sheets and dragged them up a little higher, covering his mouth. "You're goddamn handsome. Have you looked in a fucking mirror?"

"I-is that why you didn't talk to me...?"

"No." The eyes above the sheets stared. "I just didn't have the opportunity. I was in another building, remember? You didn't even know me. You spoke really confidently, and you dressed really well, compared to me... My shirt was too big, and my tie was too long. I already felt like an idiot there. I would've been making a fool of myself if I asked you out then."

As he continued to look at him, a clear image began to form in Erwin's mind.

"I think I remember you now..."

It was what he said about the ill-fitting clothes. It was a quarterly meeting. He definitely remembered seeing someone there who fit that description, and he hadn't seen them at one of those meetings again since then.

Now probably wasn't the time to let him know that he remembered.

Levi rolled over, planting his face into his pillow.

"Please forget," he said into the pillow.

How he dressed wasn't Erwin's main concern. "Do you work now? Was it alright for you to quit like that?" Since that time, Erwin had worked himself into even greater favor with the CEO. If Levi wanted to return, he knew what strings needed to be pulled.

Levi picked up his head, sighed, and rolled back over to face him. "It's fine. I work at a video rental place now."

"Those still exist?"

"Yes, they exist. You have no idea how many VHS enthusiasts there are in this city."

"Enough to make a go of it...?"

"Yes." Levi's mouth flattened into a line that curled at one corner. "Don't worry about it. I admit that I'm not making nearly as much as I did before, but at least I'm comfortable where I am."

Despite that, he didn't look very comfortable. "If you ever want to come back..."

"I said I'm fine," he insisted.

Erwin decided to let it rest. If only he'd known about how uncomfortable he'd been at work, he could have tried to help him, but the matter was no longer here nor there. As long as he was satisfied with what he was currently doing, then it was none of his business. Either way, it wasn't his business. That was fine, but it couldn't stop him from feeling like he'd missed some sort of opportunity. Second chances don't occur often, so it had to be a sign that he ran into him again, even if it ended up like this.

"By the way," he said, suddenly feeling very foolish. "Do you know my name? One-night things usually aren't my kind of thing, so... I'm sorry. I feel like I should have given a proper introduction."

Now that he had all of this knowledge, he couldn't help feeling like they hadn't just started on the wrong foot – they started on the wrong foot, then slipped and went tumbling down a long, slippery slope; one that ended with a night of slightly inebriated, messy, if not very fantastic sex.

Levi looked surprised, then relieved. "Oh, good. I'm just a little headachey right now, so I don't think I drank too much last night, but I was worried for a bit there that I may have screamed your name or something. That would've been a little embarrassing, huh?"

Try creepy.

"So you know it?"

"Yeah. Erwin Smith," he said, nodding. "Don't worry. I don't have a shrine to you in my closet. I've just quietly admired your shoulders for a year."

Wait a minute. "You weren't stalking me, were you? Was it just a coincidence that you caught me at that restaurant last night?"

Levi looked offended that he might think otherwise. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I haven't been endlessly pining for your cock for this long. I just thought you were hot back then." As confidently as he said that, his face still turned red. He cleared his throat. "It was a coincidence. I was there from way before you, but when I saw you come in with some other guy-"

Erwin leaned in with interest. "Yes?"

Levi wiggled toward the edge of the bed. "It's a pretty fancy place, you know? I just wanted to know what you were doing in a place like that with a guy I didn't recognize."

"You were stalking me."

"It was just last night! And you can't blame me! I couldn't believe that you could stomach your food sitting in front of a guy that pig disgusting! I just... had to make sure I hadn't been beaten to you by a guy like that."

Erwin couldn't help it. He was beaming. "So you weren't stalking me. You were just burning with jealousy. Got it."

"I don't know what I thought I saw in you," Levi said, glowering at him. "You're insufferable, aren't you?"

Laughing, Erwin finally got up and started toward Levi. His arm was numb from leaning on it for so long, and he still felt tired, but, now that he'd gotten all the important questions out of the way, this seemed like the opportunity to make his move. As he watched him approaching on all fours, Levi continued to scoot backwards, inching dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Before he could slip off, Erwin reached out, wrapped his arms around his waist, and rolled with him back to the safety of the center of the bed.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Levi demanded, throwing a weak fist at his chest.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?"

For a stunned moment, Levi stared at his face. Gradually, he relaxed and layed his weight against Erwin's chest. He shook his head, giving a complicated sigh.

Frankly, he wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he knew that he wanted to stay there with him, to spend more time with Levi. After everything he'd just learned, it would be impossible for him to walk away as if nothing had happened. It was even more surprising that Levi had thought he'd be satisfied with one night. That one night had been all he needed to take a serious interest in him.

His hands wandered down Levi's sides, over his thin waist, and eventually settled on the small of his back. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "You know, after last night. Are you sore at all? I hope I didn't hurt you."

Levi laughed heartily, like he'd said something hilarious. "Are you serious? I can take a lot more than that. I didn't look like I had any problem last night, did I?"

No, he really didn't. Erwin had never been with a guy who could take his dick so readily. With some lube and minimal preparation, Levi had sunk down on it with a heavenly expression and gave him the ride of his life. Looking back, Erwin was sure that no one would've faulted him for staying there after a night like that.

"I'm not easy, though," Levi said, as if he had to clarify. "It's just cuz I'm-"

He stopped suddenly. Naturally, this tickled Erwin's curiosity. "You're...?"

Levi looked away. "Nothing. Forget it. You don't need to hear all about the weird shit I'm into yet."

Yet? That sounded promising. Perhaps he was allowed to accept that as an invitation of sorts.

"Let's go out sometime," Erwin said, earning a surprised jump that he felt from the one on top of him. "That guy you saw me with last night is a friend from work. I like going to that place, but I suppose we should choose somewhere else to go since we were just there..."

Levi slumped on top of him, letting his full weight fall against him, knocking the air out of him. "I'm not really the dating type," he said.

Erwin wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but it seemed to fit with what he knew of Levi so far. Rather than talking to him at the company while he was still employed there, he let a whole year pass without speaking to him. Then, when he finally saw him again, instead of talking to him first, he grabbed his dick through his pants. Levi was clearly an articulate and classy individual.

"I think I see your point." But that wasn't really a problem. That made things simple, in a way. He didn't have to work hard to impress a guy who was already charmed by him. "I guess I should be asking if you'd like to do this again sometime."

"'_This_', huh..." Levi shifted his hips thoughtfully, provocatively rubbing his stomach over Erwin's cock. "I don't know. I think you're going to have to be a bit more specific."

If that were how he was going to be, two could play that game.

Sliding his hands from their innocent place on Levi's back, he grasped him by the hips and pressed himself up against his stomach, sliding against Levi's smooth skin. Placing his cheek against Erwin's shoulder, Levi gave a tired but hungry groan, and rolled his hips to encourage him to move. It was something simple, but it felt awfully nice. After his night's worth of worthless thinking, this was probably about all he could muster.

The room fell into a comfortable silence with only the muted sound of skin against skin, the soft rustling of the sheets, and the sound of their elevating breaths to interrupt it. At some point, his eyes must have closed on their own. They opened in surprise when he suddenly felt the warm and soft press of Levi's lips against the underside of his jaw.

"No?" Levi asked, canting his head to the side.

For the guy who wasn't the dating type... "No, it's fine." He was just surprised. "Come here."

Putting a hand at the back of Levi's neck, he gently pulled him toward him and met his lips. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, allowing Levi to slide his tongue against his, keeping his hand firmly at the back of his head to guide him. Curiously, he cracked open an eye and was unsurprised to find Levi doing the same, watching him from beneath one slightly cracked lid.

Erwin broke away from the kiss with a chuckle. "What's that look for?"

Grumbling, Levi sat up. He rested back on Erwin's thighs, and the blankets fell and pooled around them. For a tense moment, Levi scanned him with a stern eye.

"You just woke up, didn't you? It's goddamn criminal."

"You've lost me."

Levi reached down and grabbed their cocks together in one hand, letting out an exasperated breath. "You look too damn handsome for a guy who just woke up. It's hardly fair."

What an unusual thing to get mad about. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing it intentionally. I'm not even sure I know what you mean."

"That just makes it worse," Levi growled, his frustration making his fist tighten around them.

Levi had a very peculiar way of reacting to things, but his actions were nothing but honest. The part of him that told Erwin that he should leave was still trying to defend him while his body screamed for him to stay. The way he rested over him with his knees locked on either side of Erwin's waist, it was clear that he wasn't going to let him go anywhere now. Despite the deep scowl on his face, he was so pleased to have him there.

"Levi," Erwin said.

Attention caught, Levi blinked up. "Yeah?"

"Where did you keep your lube?"

A smirk quirked Levi's lips. "I'm not creative. Your first guess's gonna be right."

Trying to maintain his composure while Levi continued to rub their cocks together, Erwin twisted to the side and started searching one-handedly around the surface of Levi's nightstand. It was the most obvious place to look, and he recalled seeing Levi dive off in that direction last night to get what they needed. He had a couple bottles of hand lotion there... A box of tissues... And, eventually, his hand fell on the tube he was looking for.

For a moment, Levi stopped what he was doing to let Erwin pour a bit of it over their joined cocks, then grabbed them back up to get them both slick. His head tipped back as he let go of a sigh, working his palm over them slowly. Erwin wasn't one to brag, but it looked hard for Levi to hold them both in one hand, his own cock just a little too awkwardly big to hold comfortably in his palm alongside Levi's.

Levi made up for it by rocking his hips to slide his cock against his.

"Awkward boners must be super awkward for you," Levi mused, looking down at him with a playful smirk. "Or is it a point of pride? I'd probably just be proud if I were you. Damn."

Letting go of his own cock, he grabbed Erwin's firmly in his hand and leaned forward to rub it against his stomach. Erwin couldn't help the groan that worked itself from his throat when the head of his cock plunged into the delicate curve of Levi's navel. He tried to keep his voice in, but Levi must have noticed. Grinning, he firmly stroked the length of him, pressing his thumb along the underside of it in a way that made another audible groan inescapable.

Erwin called his name to get his attention again, and, in the second that he was distracted, he reached forward and grabbed him by the elbows, and pulled him forward. Levi's cock slid awkwardly over his hip and was sandwiched between them once he was back to laying chest-to-chest with him.

"What're you-"

"I've got it," he said, reaching between them to confidently bring them together.

Quickly, a hazy look overcame Levi's face. He lifted his hips just enough so that Erwin could move his fist and he buried his face in his neck as he began to move. If he was allowed to make a guess, it seemed that Levi enjoyed his hands. It was more than just a hunch; the night before, he got really worked up when Erwin held his hips to the bed. The moment he took them off of him, he insisted that he put them back where they were.

"Do you like that?" he asked, rolling the heads of their cocks together in the center of his palm. He placed his other hand on Levi's hip and raked his nails teasingly over his backside.

Struck with a sudden idea, he released Levi for the moment and searched the sheets around them to find the abandoned tube of lubricant. Disappointed that Erwin let go, Levi impatiently pressed his hips down and ground himself against him with a frustrated growl.

"Hang on a second," Erwin said, laughing at Levi's urgency. "I think you'll like where I'm going with this."

Levi picked up his head at the sound of the lube being uncapped and looked back, eyes widening, then narrowing as Erwin brought one of his fingers against his entrance. A tight hiss slid between Levi's teeth as he pushed it inside. Just like before, Erwin was surprised by how easily it went in. He was going to trust what Levi said about not being easy, but it made him really wonder what he got up to in his free time.

It was just one finger, but Levi was already nudging back against his hand, trying to make him move. With an internal shrug, Erwin put another finger next to the the first and pushed it in along with it. Looking up at him with a blissful face, Levi wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rocked against him, showing Erwin's cock his appreciation.

"You like it that much?" Erwin asked, moving his wrist, working his fingers inside bit by bit until they were sliding in all the way to the knuckle.

With a sigh like a whimper, Levi nodded. "You have big hands."

Erwin would have to give himself a pat on the back later for accurately guessing what he liked.

He placed his other hand on Levi's waist, right where he liked it. It wasn't something he'd given much thought to before, but Erwin had to admit that he rather enjoyed the differences between them as well. He used that hand to help steady Levi as he rocked against him, seeming torn between whether he wanted to press back against the fingers inside of him or pay attention to Erwin's cock more. His lips returned to Erwin's jaw and made their way back to his mouth, giving him quick and biting kisses as he moved against him frantically.

"Calm down," Erwin told him around a laugh. Letting go of Levi's waist for a moment, he grabbed him by the chin to get him to slow down. Levi pouted and his hips twitched, aching to keep moving. Between them, he could feel a slickness that was from more than just the lube he used. Already, it seemed that Levi was on the edge. To keep him from getting any closer to it, he pulled out his fingers and rested them over his entrance.

"D-don't tease me," Levi said heatedly, digging his nails into Erwin's shoulders.

Erwin eyed him sternly, refusing to put his fingers back until Levi relaxed. "You don't want it to be over already, do you?"

Levi kept his lips sealed, returning his gaze. Realizing that Erwin was serious, he took a breath and released some of his tension. "Fine... Have it your way."

He could only imagine that others found Levi's stubbornness to be a turn-off, but Erwin didn't think he would ever tire of it. Making him relent was fun.

Satisfied with Levi's disposition, Erwin dipped his head and gave him a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. Normally, that wasn't something he would dare do with someone he'd just met, but there was something distinctly different about Levi. He still couldn't quite place his finger on it. Even if he'd technically run into him before, that didn't explain why he felt so comfortable with him, why he felt the desire to protect him and treat him well.

Was this... that thing called 'love'?

...Maybe, but that probably wasn't the explanation he was looking for. It was something else, but something that felt too significant to be discerned offhand. It deserved deeper thought than he had the ability to provide it when there was a naked minx writhing on top of him.

"Come on," Levi murmured hotly next to his ear, slowly rubbing their cocks against each other, quirking his hips to feel the fingers that Erwin left idling on his skin.

Well, there was no refusing him now. All of Levi's slow, tantalizing rubbing was starting to file away at the threads of his own self-control. Again, he held Levi's waist to keep him still and finally pressed both of his fingers against his entrance and pushed them inside together. Levi sighed sweetly with a rare expression of true happiness.

"That's it," he breathed. "Both of them. Give me more."

"Are you asking for a third?" Erwin asked, slowly pulling his wrist up, then sliding his fingers back inside deeply. His cock was wider than two fingers, so he had no doubt that Levi could do it, but...

Levi moaned just at the thought. "I'll take whatever you wanna give me."

To think that this man who seemed to have abandoned shame was the same one who was turning red while he introduced himself. If he didn't have the same face, Erwin would have thought he was talking to someone completely different a few minutes ago. That kind of gap was part of what made him so attractive, though.

Levi reached next to them to retrieve the lube and held it up expectantly, waiting for Erwin to hold out his hand. After teasingly giving him a few more thrusts of his wrist, he pulled his fingers out and let Levi apply a bit more to them. Once the tube was capped, Levi tossed it back to wherever and wrapped his arms around Erwin's shoulders, settling in, waiting for him to give him what he wanted. Erwin wasn't going to make him wait for it, either. He was getting really curious to find out just how much he could handle.

Three fingers didn't feel like an effort at all. He sensed more hesitation from himself than from Levi's body, in fact. He didn't want to push him past what he could take, but it only took a slight bit of coaxing to get the three of them inside of him. In their current position, it made his little finger ache, but that small discomfort was totally worth the pleased look on Levi's face. When he pushed them in as far as they could go, Levi's eyes closed, like he was savoring the feeling. His lips parted, but not a sound fell from them. His back arched, and Erwin could feel his arms shaking around his shoulders.

"Is that good?" Erwin asked, his lips against Levi's cheek. "It's not too much, is it?"

His question was rhetorical. He could tell that he was fine, but Levi still responded, and with a response that left him quite speechless.

"You could... put a fourth in..." He looked away and quickly pushed his face into the pillow over Erwin's shoulder. "But if you think that's weird, just forget I said anything."

After a quick mental debate, Erwin slid his three fingers out. Levi's shoulders tensed, and his breathing went quiet, but he didn't say anything, like he was waiting to see what Erwin was going to do. His whole palm was wet after Levi gave him more lube, so if Levi really wanted him to add a fourth finger, he was fully prepared to try it for him. It was just his smallest finger anyway. It couldn't make _that_ much of a difference, he rationalized.

Bringing his four digits together at a point, he pressed them together against Levi, and gave them a light nudge. Pushing them into his tight opening made Erwin wince, imagining what it must feel like to have anything as wide as his four fingers pushing into a passage that would have normally been too tight to accommodate them. Next to his ear, he could feel Levi's hot, quickening breaths, felt his heart pounding against his ribs, his cock twitching against his own.

"I'm one finger away from using my whole hand," Erwin muttered aloud to himself.

Levi moaned loudly at his observation and tried to move his hips. His arms tightened around his neck again, silently imploring him to do it. If this weren't a sign that he didn't need to be treated gently, then Erwin didn't know what was. Bringing his other hand back down between them, he held their cocks together and began to move his hand in time with the movements of the fingers he had inside of him. Peering over Levi's shoulder, he pulled back his hand and took a deep breath through his nose as he watched all four of his fingers slide back inside.

"So is this what you meant?" he asked, nudging Levi's cheek with his nose, hoping to get him to look at him. "Before, when you tried to explain why you seemed so experienced, you were going to say that you're into fisting. That's the 'weird shit' you didn't want to talk about?"

Reluctantly, Levi lifted his head to look at him. His face was beet red.

"It's gross, isn't it? This sort of thing... You must really think I'm a disgusting piece of trash now, don't you?"

How in the world did he manage to come to such conclusions? "If I thought that, then do you really think I'd have half of my hand in your ass right now, Levi?" he asked. He tried to spread his fingers out to prove his point. It was tight.

Levi looked like he was really trying to hold that impertinent look, but his lips quivered as Erwin rubbed his fingers around inside of him. Erwin kept a close eye on him as he moved them, watching his expression crumble until he was shivering and whimpering. It must have been a very intense feeling to have that much spreading him open. He hadn't even given that much attention to what he was doing with his other hand yet, so he could only imagine how it would feel once he got serious.

Taking rasping breaths, Levi thrust into the hand around their cocks, the head of his cock hitting Erwin's palm with each snap of his hips. It seemed that he was getting impatient again, so Erwin let go of himself and wrapped his hand tightly around Levi's cock, giving it a firm squeeze that immediately made Levi halt.

"C-come on," he begged. His words ended in a whine as Erwin slowly stroked his hand over him, his palm slippery with lube and Levi's precum.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. He knew that Levi enjoyed what he was doing, but it still wasn't enough. He wanted something more. Thinking, Erwin looked over Levi's shoulder again, at the fingers he had buried inside of him. His hand was already starting to cramp, but it wasn't too hard to move it. If he tried, he might have been able to fit the rest of it inside.

Reaching back, Levi lightly touched his wrist, like he was contemplating the same thing.

"Do you want me to do it? I can try it, if you want me to."

Grabbing his wrist, Levi gritted his teeth and shook his head. "No, that's not..."

It wasn't that the thought didn't appeal to him. There was just something else, and it didn't require a lot more thought for Erwin to figure out what it was. The heated, familiar look on Levi's face was the only thing he needed to figure it out.

He was still kind of tired, but not too tired for this.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked, drawing himself back into his palm alongside Levi's cock. Levi responded with a guilty nod of his head, gasping as Erwin rubbed them together and moved his other hand at the same time.

Levi was practically salivating at the thought of having his cock in him. He wasn't the only one getting worked up, though. After he stretched him out thoroughly with four of his fingers, it was bound to feel incredible inside of him.

He let go of them and Levi picked up where he left off, letting go of Erwin's shoulders so he could wrap both hands around them. After giving him a few more deep thrusts with his fingers, he drew them out and rubbed them over his flushed, widened hole. Erwin already knew where they'd left the lube. A little more of that couldn't hurt. His suit jacket was too far out of his reach to retrieve what he wanted to get, however.

"Levi," he said, shifting to try to look around the top of Levi's nightstand. "Where do you keep your condoms?"

Levi groaned in frustration and stroked them harder. "Why do you wanna mess with that again? I trust you. Just put it in."

As much as he loved what Levi was doing, he really needed him to be serious with him for a second, so he placed a hand atop Levi's and looked at him to make sure he saw how serious he was. For someone he just met, he already felt an extraordinary amount of trust in Levi as well, but the sensible side of him was still too loud to let him become irresponsible. He held his gaze on Levi's face until he saw him weakening under its intensity.

"Goddammit, you could've just guessed. They're in the top draw-"

Erwin was already there before Levi could finish what he was saying. The second he opened the drawer, Levi stopped talking, his mouth left agape, a deep crimson flooding his cheeks. Apparently his top drawer also served as a toy chest, containing a number of uniquely shaped dildos and other brightly-colored things Erwin wasn't even sure he knew the names of. For the moment, he could pretend like he didn't see that. He found what he was looking for, after all.

"My size," he said, tearing one from the strip, his mouth twitching as he tried to suppress an amused smirk.

"Some people like to keep their collection clean," Levi muttered as way of explanation.

That smirk couldn't be helped now. "I feel like I can learn a lot about a person based on the things they keep next to their bed."

Levi grabbed his cock and gave it a vengeful squeeze. He took the condom from Erwin with his other hand and made quick work of it, tearing it from the foil with ease, rolling it onto him faster than Erwin's eyes could follow. After spreading a bit more lube over it, he licked his lips and got onto his knees, positioning himself over his cock as he held it against his entrance.

"Wait," Erwin said, reaching out to grab his hips. He lifted him up and turned Levi around before he could ask what he was doing, flipping their positions so that Levi lay on the bed on his stomach.

He looked over his shoulder at him, pushing himself up onto his elbows, his back arching alluringly. The sudden switch didn't seem to bother him at all. He grinned back at Erwin, like he was reading his mind, and waved his hips.

"Go on," he said, a visible shudder of excitement rumbling up his spine. "You're in control."

Gently, Erwin pressed a thumb against Levi's entrance and wondered to himself how it was even physically possible for him to fit himself inside something that appeared so tight from the outside. After having nearly his whole hand inside him, though, he knew that it was definitely possible, but that didn't stop it from seeming absurd.

This was pretty bad... Levi said he was in control, but he was really about to lose it. Seeing Levi looking at him so wantonly like that made him want to do horrible things to him.

The moment he pressed the tip against him, Levi drew a breath and his knees shook. Reaching back, he used one hand to hold himself open for him, closing his eyes as he waited for Erwin to put it inside. Erwin placed his hand over Levi's, giving it a silent, reassuring squeeze as he began to nudge the head of his cock into him. Though Levi looked tense, his body had already sufficiently relaxed inside. As he pushed against the small ring, it greedily widened and swallowed him, showing no hesitation to take something of his size.

He felt tight, but... accommodating. It was a sensation he'd never quite felt before. Levi sure wasn't complaining, which was already a step above a number of his partners from the past. His breathing was growing harder with each inch he received. When he drew back, Levi grabbed a fistful of the sheets and pushed his face into the pillow in a worthless attempt to hide the pleased moan that worked its way from him. After a few more shallow thrusts, he was already able to push all the way inside, surrounded completely by the sweet, intoxicating warmth of Levi's body.

"You really like that, don't you," Erwin asked rhetorically. He kept his hand over Levi's, holding it while he began a slow rhythm. "Better than my hands?"

Sinking onto his shoulders, Levi lifted a hand to grab Erwin's other hand, boldly placing it on his hip. "Both are good. Just totally different."

There was a deep look of concentration on his face, processing each sensation with special attention. Holding Levi's hip, he found the stability he needed to thrust into him deeply while keeping his pace. He thought that Levi looked like he was enjoying himself before, but now he looked like he was coming part, each thrust making him lose more and more of his composure, breaking him down until he was panting openly and quietly begging for him to do it harder.

"I have to say," Erwin said, "you feel fantastic. I think I also get what the difference is for you."

Levi moaned as Erwin ran his hand up his sweat-dampened back. He brought it back slowly, sliding it over his backside, grabbing a nice, firm fistful before he brought it back to his hip. Giving Levi what he wanted was one thing, but talking about it out loud, putting it into words seemed to do special things to him as well.

He dragged his hips even slower, pulling out almost completely before gradually pushing his inches back inside all the way. "You like the powerful, masculine feel of my hands, but it's really something else to have a big, thick cock spreading you open, isn't it? That's what you like most, right?"

Even he was getting embarrassed, spouting things like that, but it was worth the way it made Levi react. He couldn't even respond, closing his eyes, his face reddening to his ears as his secrets were verbalized.

"Right?" Erwin goaded. He'd be thrilled if he got him to answer.

Biting down on his lip, Levi put his face in the pillow and shook his head. After a shaky breath, he looked back, a bit of his hair sticking to his forehead after he mussed it around with the pillow. "I'd like it better if you hadn't bothered with the damn condom," he groused. "But... I, uh... I don't... I guess it doesn't really matter right now."

He had to pause between words, his thoughts interrupted by a gasp each time Erwin pushed his cock inside of him. As much as he wanted to complain about Erwin's precautions, he didn't seem to care at the core. Taking him bare would have probably added another erotic element to it, but he seemed happy enough just to feel the width of him inside of him, pushing him open, driving into him deep. Erwin could feel him already tightening around him, as if he were getting close.

Moving his hand from his hip, Erwin reached around and placed his fingers around Levi's cock. As he suspected, the tip was already soaked, precum dripping down the underside, onto the sheets beneath him. At his touch, Levi let out a sharp cry, and immediately covered his mouth with a hand in embarrassment.

"D-don't," he mumbled feverishly.

He was just as close as Erwin had thought. Tightly, he wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Levi's cock as he began to quicken the pace of his hips.

Levi slammed his fist into the sheets and let out a long, muffled cry into it. Using what looked like all of his control, he looked back and tried to focus his hazy eyes on Erwin's face. "S-slow down. Or else, I'm going to-"

"Weren't you the one getting impatient earlier?" Erwin asked.

Levi ducked his head guiltily.

It would be a challenge to keep Levi from coming, but he had no idea how close Erwin already was as well. The whole reason he switched their positions was so he could watch him. Levi was a true sight to behold while he was getting fucked. The gradual breakdown of his imposed stubborn attitude was perhaps one of the most erotic things Erwin had ever seen. He turned completely compliant, letting Erwin handle him however he wanted.

That inexplicable trust they had must have been to blame. Erwin already hated to imagine what grim potential that kind of trust would have had in the hands of someone else.

"Levi," Erwin said, his name turning to a growl as it passed his lips. He placed his hand back on Levi's hip and clutched the hand he held in the other tightly. He didn't know what he was thinking, couldn't explain why, but he let his mouth speak for what he felt. "Levi, stay with me. Be with me, please."

He began to move again and Levi cried out in ecstasy, surprised by his uneven thrusts. He tried to calm himself down, biting the back of his hand to distract himself from the pleasure pooling in his hips.

Erwin's own thoughts were getting foggy. He watched Levi, feeling half-aware, as he reached toward his nightstand and began looking for something.

"What do you need?"

"My phone. I need to give you my number," he said deliriously, straining to reach the cellphone that teetered at the far edge of it.

Levi was, if nothing else, very unpredictable.

"Can't that wait?" Erwin asked, catching Levi's wrist. "I'm sure we aren't going to forget to exchange numbers."

Eventually, Levi relaxed. They would have all the time in the world to worry about something like that later. For the moment, they had more pressing things to attend to.

Keeping his hold on Levi's wrist, Erwin tugged it back to join the other behind Levi's back, pulling him back toward him until his shoulders were pressed against his chest. Pulling him back forced him down onto his cock, pushing it in at an angle that must have been particularly pleasurable because it elicited a startled, tight-lipped whimper from Levi. He arched his back, placing his head back against Erwin's shoulder. After a few moments filled with heavy panting, he opened his eyes and looked up at him, his lips slightly parted, a look of need in his eyes.

Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi's chest, holding them together, and attacked Levi's lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth. He remembered what Levi said about wanting him to slow down, but now he just couldn't stop. He looked too enticing, the heat inside of his mouth and body too arousing to resist any longer, fueling him.

His hands greedily explored Levi's body, running over his thighs, up his waist to his chest, making a point of avoiding the place where Levi wanted him to touch the most. Weakly placing his hands over Erwin's, Levi tried to redirect his attention, but Erwin kept his hands where they were. With his mouth against Levi's, he could feel each little moan that made it to his lips while he slowly stroked his fingers over his sensitive nipples. Just like that, he felt confident that he could make Levi come, hearing the urgency in his sounds growing stronger with every stroke and pinch from his fingertips.

"You asshole," Levi groaned. "If you keep doing that... I'm really going to come this time."

"That's the idea," Erwin smugly replied.

Now that he was near his limit, it looked like Levi didn't know what to do with himself. He tilted his face away, tucking his chin against his chest, trying to hide the glistening drops that formed at the corners of his eyes as he desperately tried to hold himself back. He struggled to find a place to put his hands, eventually putting them behind him, linking his hands together behind Erwin's back to hold them closely together. Taking rough gasps, close to sobbing, he pressed down on him, meeting each of Erwin's hard thrusts.

He quietly said Erwin's name, imploring him to find what would bring him to his conclusion.

Erwin felt like it would only take him a few more thrusts, but he wanted to make Levi come first, curious to know what it would feel like from the inside.

The second his fingers wrapped around Levi's cock, he let out a strained shout and threw his head back against Erwin's shoulder. After being neglected for so long, it was dripping profusely, sensitive, and aching to be touched. Moving his palm over the head of it almost seemed to be too much for Levi to handle. He pleaded with him and thrust into his hand, shakily moving his hips until they jerked to a halt. Thick white painted Erwin's palm, which he dragged over the length of Levi's still-twitching, tender cock. Inside, he clenched around Erwin's cock as he continued to thrust inside of him, pushing Levi into something beyond ecstasy.

Eyes squeezed tightly closed, Levi shook his head and put his hands on Erwin's hips, crying out and pleading for him to stop, to give him more. Erwin benevolently relented, releasing his cock. He grabbed both of Levi's wrists and pounded into him with abandon, feeling himself drawing closer to his limit each time he spread open Levi's tight, raw passage. Levi looked ready to collapse, but he held onto his wrists firmly as he delivered the last of his thrusts, pushing in all the way to come deep inside of him.

He kept them joined for a few moments longer, listening to Levi panting quietly as he took the time to regain his own breath. He carefully released Levi's wrists and helped him down onto the bed. Putting two fingers around the base of his cock to make sure the condom stayed on, he slowly pulled out of him and admired Levi's reddened, used hole, slick with lube and sweat.

Levi reached back, tentatively touching his fingers against his entrance, giving a long sigh as he rubbed them around it.

"You did a number on me," he said, sounding pleased. "You really know how to use that thing."

Erwin grinned, then sucked in a breath as he pulled the condom off. He looked around for a place to get rid of it and noticed Levi looking at him. Turning around, wincing as he sat down on his backside, Levi held out a hand for him to give it over. Not thinking anything of it, he let Levi have it.

After leaning back onto one hand, Levi tipped his head back and lifted it up, letting its contents drip into his mouth, catching each drop with his tongue.

Erwin stared.

"That completely defeats the point of wearing one," he said.

Levi glanced up with a wolfish gleam in his eyes. Licking his lips, he tossed the spent condom into a trash bin on the other side of his nightstand. He shrugged and laid back on the sheets with his arms folded comfortably behind his head, looking so satisfied.

"I don't have cum in my ass, do I? I thought that was the point."

Erwin sighed, but smiled despite himself. Getting up, he retrieved one of Levi's tissues and returned to clean up whatever mess Levi had left on himself.

After he was finished with him, Levi pulled up his knees and hugged them to his chest, turning back into the person Erwin had encountered when he opened his eyes that morning. He held out his hand again.

"Hand me my cellphone."

That must have been on his mind the entire time. He was so determined to give him his number earlier that he was willing to interrupt what they were doing. His phone had waited patiently for them on the edge of the small table, and neither of them had forgotten about it.

A warm, fond feeling touched Erwin's chest as he picked up Levi's cell. Sitting on the edge of his bed with the warm sunlight that shone through the window on that chilly day, being there at his side...

"What is it? You look dumb," Levi said, bringing Erwin back with a nudge to his side.

He looked down at the phone in his hand. It wasn't the item itself that evoked the feeling of déjà vu. It was something he just couldn't explain. He couldn't see any reason to feel worried about it, so Erwin decided to take it as a positive sign. With a smile, he shook his head and handed the phone to Levi.

"What's your number?" he asked. "I'll send you a text."

Erwin told him, and, a second later, they heard a buzz and a tinny electronic jingle from somewhere under the bed. Hanging one arm off the side, Erwin fished around under the bed with one hand until he caught hold of one of his suit jacket's sleeves. He reeled it in, put it in his lap, and pulled his phone out from the pocket to make the incessant noise stop.

Levi made a face. "That ringtone... The fuck was that? You still have it on the default one?" He clicked his tongue and grinned broadly. "How lame."

He may have just been insulted, but Erwin had the funny feeling that Levi found his ringtone cute. Whenever he took a jab at him, it didn't hurt. Like a kitten's claws, Levi's taunts were too shallow to leave a mark, and just felt endearing instead.

When he looked down at his phone and saw the yet-unknown number displayed on his screen, he paused. If he could see a message from that number every day...

"You've got that look again," Levi said, his voice quieter.

"Levi," he started. Levi ducked behind his knees a little farther as Erwin leaned closer to him. "Can I kiss you again, Levi?"

Levi continued to stare, a grumpy look on his face that Erwin now read as embarrassment. He looked down, then back up, brows furrowing. "You sure? I did just swallow a whole mouthful of your cum, you know."

That was true. But inconsequential. Erwin didn't care at the moment.

As long as he was alright with that, it sounded like he had Levi's permission. Taking Levi's chin between a few of his fingers, he lifted his chin and leaned in, giving Levi enough time if he wanted to punch him or back out. However, Levi closed his eyes and relaxed, looking prepared. Erwin let himself indulge in Levi's serene expression for a moment more before leaning in the rest of the way, pressing their lips together.

It was much slower and gentler than whatever they'd shared before. The feelings Erwin expected to feel were all there, alive in the warmth between their lips. He couldn't explain why he had such expectations, but he felt so relieved.

Feeling Levi's lips gently pressing back against his own, he felt so relieved.


End file.
